Pandora's Box
by Namelessafterall
Summary: Things don't always go to plan. Naruto knew this, but that doesn't stop him trying. But now trapped in a strange world and inside a stranger's body, how exactly is any of this part of his plan? None, but all that mattered now was finding a way back and protecting the friends he makes on the way
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor Freezing

Hello once more to another story, I had come up with this entire thing in the middle of the night and it just sticked. So I thought might as well try and see where this would go. It felt like a great idea… I think

**Warning:** **May contain OCs, OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>Well that did it, Naruto was dead. Or to be more specific, his soul had vacated his body when it was atomized. The whole thing wasn't exactly normal, but then again nothing he ever did would ever be considered normal or predictable. Why? Because that's just who he was, the most unpredictable ninja out there. Then again he also used to have a body.<p>

To say it was a complete accident would be an understatement. Who knew that creating a space time technique would have such far reaching consequences? If you asked anyone but Naruto they would have said they knew that all along or that it should be common sense.

He's received enough cautioning from Kakashi, Sakura, even Shikamaru on this subject, and that no matter what, he wasn't allowed to attempt it alone. Well we all know how that turned out.

Naruto never knew a body could disintegrate so quickly. True he saw how devastatingly powerful his more chakra extensive techniques were, but to actually see his own body break apart because of his own power was an experience all of its own and showed just how powerful he was. Apparently too much for his own body to take.

And now here he was, falling through nothingness, or what he assumed was a wormhole or whatever. It kinda worried him what would happen to the Bijuu now that he was just a soul falling to god knows where.

He didn't really have to ponder on that for too long when he abruptly fell through an opening and was promptly put to sleep by some outside force and to fall where he may land.

Things didn't exactly go accordingly when he fell into the failing body of a young woman with long blonde hair in a hospital.

Not that he knew about that.

* * *

><p>[Medical File - 905685]<p>

Patient name: L. Bridget, Satellizer

Despite warning against it, Satellizer had requested to have the Heroic Stigma implanted. Secondary testing had solidified the fact of the 5% compatibility rate with the patient. In spite of the staff's reluctance to follow through with the process, we could not deny her request.

-Post-Procedure-

The subject had been rendered in a comatose state after the Stigma were implanted for an unknown reason. It is, as of yet, indiscernible when she will awaken. It became a strange sign, when the patient had been shown to be in a state of REM sleep.

It had been a month since Satellizer had been rendered into her sleep-like state. It has been decided for her to be transferred to a more secure location and Dr. Gengo Aoi has decided to work on the subject personally.

[End File]

* * *

><p>[Subject 905685 - File]<p>

Subject name: L. Bridget, Satellizer

Document by: Dr. Aoi

-Month 1-

Subject had been transferred under my care after two months of falling into a sleep-like state. Within the first few weeks, nothing of note had occurred, aside from the unusual fluctuation of the subject's compatibility with the implanted Stigma. The overall trend is that the compatibility rate has been climbing higher and higher. This might be a sign that the subject has begun to devolve into a Nova. Precautions have been put in place for this outcome. I made sure to keep this as swept under the rug as possible in case things turn out that way.

-Month 5-

After it became certain that the subject would not become a Nova, she was immediately re-examined. She has been found to have gained a 96% compatibility rate with the implanted Stigma, and even then it only goes higher. This has also begun the process of converting her body to that of a Stigmatic Body. Within the course of four months, it has converted 60% of her body into Stigma tissue. Another unexplainable change in the subject included her eye colour changing to a brighter shade along with the infrequently reappearing marking on her abdomen. The marking had taken the shape of a spiral with what seemed like stylised Kanji surrounding it in a circle. What this may I do not know, only that it may provide light on her condition.

-Month 9-

The subject's tissue has stopped after her body has become 95% Stigma tissue, something I've ever seen only from the Lab 13 Girls. Her eyes have also changed, appearing much like Maria's in terms of appearance. I was reminded too much of Maria in this girl. I have decided to store her alongside Maria within the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. If she cannot awaken then perhaps her DNA could bear something of worth. The information we've gathered must remain as secret as possible.

-Addendum-

The stigma on the subject had shifted to a triangular form and have changed to a reddish-orange colour. Attempts have been made to extract a Stigma for further testing, but had been halted by the Stigma simply melting away and reappearing where it once was. Any and all other attempts have remained a failure. This coupled with the fact that any DNA sample would deteriorate far too quickly, left us with very little useful information.

-Year 1-

The subject has shown signs of rousing. The marking on her stomach has become a permanent mark and has not vanished since reappearing three months ago. Strangely enough, her waking seemed to have drawn the attention of Maria herself, her unclosing eyes keeping watch over the other. It's strangely fascinating how much attention the Mother of all Pandora's was keeping on her. Something inside Satellizer had awakened Maria from her slumber. It's almost time for me to go, I need to check on the subject, and hopefully she would awaken by now.

[End File]

* * *

><p><em>My head hurts<em>

That was the first thing Naruto thought when he finally became coherent, or as close as he can be in his tired mind. After realising his mind hurt, the fatigue in his body followed afterwards, it felt like he hadn't moved in far too long. He felt weird, not just because he felt he was floating, no he felt weird in a weirder way.

Fighting against the light, Naruto opened his eyes. If he was floating, then that must mean he was underwater. He can be smart of he wanted to, only, for some reason he felt smarter than he used to be. There also seemed to be a contraption around his nose and mouth that allowed him to breath. Aside from that he felt that he had no other clothing or other on.

Finally getting used to the lighting, when it wasn't even that bright, now that he thought about it, he found that he was in glass container filled with, what he guessed was, water, inside a strange room with metal walls that had strange linings. The strangest thing was the other container in front of him and inside the glass cylinder was a woman floating in a sort of liquid, much like he did.

The woman was completely naked, with strange pipes protruding from her back and equally strange missing parts of her body in strangely polygonal shapes. The most unnerving thing was that the woman seemed to be staring right at Naruto's eyes, the unending stare was eerie and scared Naruto. Not that he would ever say so out loud, but then again he doubted he could right now anyways.

His staring competition with the woman before him was interrupted by a voice that he didn't recognise.

"S-Satellizer, you're awake!"

_Who the hell is Satellizer?_

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

Thanks for reading!

Questions and Criticism are welcome,

Bye Bye now ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor Freezing

Hello once more to another story. It felt like a great idea… I think

**Warning:** **May contain OCs, OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**Note**: On whether this is fem-naruto… I really have no idea, but just roll with it ^-^,and I'm pretty sure it's Naruto here. Also the longest chapter to date which is something

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>There was a couple of things Naruto was coming to grips with.<p>

One, he was in the wrong world or really far away from home. The technology was far too advanced to be anywhere near home. Everything either made weird noises or made pretty colours in the room he was in. That included the machinery he was hooked up to at the moment. He heard something about keeping him alive, and it looked too important, not to mention expensive, for him to just bust out, even if he hated doing nothing for hours.

Two, he wasn't in his body. He was pretty sure he wasn't an adolescent young woman with a fair complexion, waist length blonde hair with several bangs hanging over the forehead and medium blue eyes. Did he also mention the buxom figure that was out if this world? Even lying down he could feel the heavy weights his(?) chest pushing him down. It made him wonder how the previous occupant of the body moved, let alone stand with those things.

Three, this body did not like being touched. He could still remember what happened to the first and last doctor that tried. Naruto lost all control and the body just went on autopilot. It was surreal, like watching a movie and he couldn't look away or stop watching as the doctor was crushed to a bloody pulp by frail looking hands. By the time they restrained his current body, which he noted that only the uniformed females had the strength to actually do anything, the doctor was a bloody smear on a fairly large crater in his old room. Still alive of course, but most likely deeply traumatised.

This lead to a new room and heightened security, there was always two of those uniformed women, whom he discovered were known as Pandora's, in the room guarding her at all times. For some reason their touch he didn't mind

_**It's because you're a pervert**_

_Ah! Kurama, what the hell!_

And apparently Kurama and the others were with him as well, which was pretty ok.

_Who you calling a pervert?_

_**I thought it was obvious you brat! The girl's body you inhabit doesn't want to be touched by anyone, you're the sole reason this body can be touched by females.**_

He knew he was a pervert, but Kurama didn't need to be so blunt about it. He still had his manly pride after all, or what was left of it when he needed to go to the toilet for the first time.

_How did we even get here?_

_**Don't you remember, your experimental jutsu backfired and now here we are**_

_What happened to Satellizer?_

Naruto had discovered when he woke up, was that this body belonged to Satellizer L. Bridget, if he remembered correctly, or rather it did, now he was there. He had been wondering what happened to her, to make him the controller of her body and had been waiting to ask Kurama.

_**What do you mean what happened, you're Satellizer now.**_

_You know what I mean._

_**Brat, we didn't just fall into a random body and took over, we were called here by her. Her spirit was fading away so yours went to help hers. Her soul was already so weak, by the time we got her there was barely a trace of her left, and I saw your soul absorbing hers in your subconscious attempt to keep her alive. For all intents and purposes you are Satellizer now.**_

Great… just great…

_Fine I'll be Satellizer then… for now_.

* * *

><p>"Satellizer, you seem to be doing well."<p>

_Ah it's that old man again, what do I say?_

_**Wing it**_

_Gee, thanks for that_

"I'm feeling fine," Satellizer tried to act natural, only to come up with the cold tone that surprised her.

"You'll be released from the hospital today," if he was bothered by the cold tone, he showed no sign of it, "And it would seem as though your application to enrol to Genetics has been accepted, your belongings have already been transferred."

_I was what and where?_

"Here is your uniform," he continued, the woman with him placing the package she had with her on the table next to her bed, "Good luck."

She sat there, still trying to understand exactly what just happened.

* * *

><p>Dressing up in women's clothing wasn't as hard as he expected it to be. Granted it may just be some muscle memory from Satellizer… the old Satellizer one might say.<p>

She blushed brightly at the choice of underwear she was given. Really, a purple lingerie set? It even came with black garter belt and stockings. Who the hell decided she was going to wear that? Putting on the pair of panties, it disturbed him how right it felt on him. The bra however was something he could have gone without, the thing was far too tight on her chest.

She noticed her reflection in the mirror and could only stop and gawk at the curves she saw. Satellizer was very gifted, she thought with a goofy smile and a trail of blood dripping from her nose. In her mind she recognised Kurama calling her a pervert again. He was ignored. Then again, male or female, Satellizer had a body that would turn heads. Perfect, unblemished skin, a bountiful chest that was soft, yet firm and silky soft blonde hair that framed eyes that shone like sapphires.

Shaking his head and wiping the blood from her nose, she continued to dress in similar clothing to some of the people she had seen outside her window. The outfit was a long red dress, with golden accents and a double layered skirt with frills at both hems of the dress. The red part of the dress exposed her white collar and shoulders, it also gave a great view of her breast, and had crowned shoulder guards bearing a strange symbol. For footwear she was supplied with brown heeled, laced boots that reached up to her knees. She finished off the outfit with a blue headband to keep her hair in place and a pair of black, semi rimmed glasses.

_Whoa… I am hot, _Satellizer thought as she posed for herself again in the mirror.

None of the Bijuu disagreed.

* * *

><p>Being transported in an unknown mechanism was trying, but when the metal contraption started flying of all things, Satellizer nearly had a panic attack. Sure she was okay with flying, but she was used to it being on her terms. The 'helicopter' as she heard it be called, was something she would never get on again willingly.<p>

East Genetics was huge from what she had seen from the sky, and was where she would be learning how and what a Pandora is. So here she was sitting on her desk in class, minding her own business while exuding a hostile aura like it was second nature to her. She wasn't being intentionally hostile, she was just having Math, and she might have gotten some more intelligence from Satellizer, that didn't mean she began liking class. She couldn't wait for the more physical classes, this body was way out of shape for her standards.

"Satellizer," the teacher called out after noticing her, "Could you please answ—"

The teacher cut himself off as her piercing glare was sent his way.

"A-ah never mind…"

It was gonna be a long year.

* * *

><p>[A year later]<p>

She learned a lot of things during her time in East Genetics. She discovered that she was someplace called Japan, and there were dozens of other places with different languages. She also found that not everything is ever as it looked. Even when she was released from the hospital she was always watched closely by the higher-up Pandora's. That wasn't even mentioning the various hidden surveillance equipment in her room. She got the feeling that the old guy was spying on her.

What was his name again? It started with a G… ah whatever.

Learning about what a Pandora was, that was pretty interesting, not to mention the skills they could use. Sure they weren't up to the same level as she was back in her old world, but it was something. Through her private research, she had gathered that her Stigmata were far from ordinary, compared to the small grey, hexagonal tablets with six trapezoids surrounding the inside and a small circle in the centre, hers were reddish-orange triangular tablets with three trapezoids surrounding the inside and a small blood red circle in the centre. Probably Kurama messing around with them.

She also learned the wonderful usage of Volt Texture. Really cut the dressing time in half, she only needed to put on her underwear, create her uniform and off she goes. What bothered her was that when she first made her Volt Weapon she got an ostentatious sword, that and how she knew the word 'ostentatious', but that wasn't important right now. It did occur to her that she could copy the Volt Weapons at a single glance, probably due to her mutated Stigmata. The first time she did so was by accident, when she saw the visiting Pandora, Roxanne Elipton. Satellizer often wondered if this was what using the Sharingan was kinda like.

That wasn't even mentioning the Carnival. Ranked number one of the first years certainly wasn't bad for her. Of course the stand alone way she had caused further fear from the other students. They even got her a few new titles, like Hannya of the East or the Bloody Maelstrom. All that on her first year. Granny Tsunade would have been proud. Of course she also would have been less than pleased at her slacking on the more intellectual classes.

And on her second year, after her discreet observations of the third years, she had begun practising the High End Skills in secret and she was so close to a breakthrough when she got into an incident… Again…

She had always been unapproachable, probably got it from old Satellizer, and of course students often went out of their way to avoid her. She would have been starved for conversation if it wasn't for the Bijuu.

On her way to her usual practise spot she was intercepted by another student, a Limiter. Ah yes Limiters, something that was a must for Pandoras, and something Satellizer avoided, she still had her pride as a man after all, even after many months being Satellizer she still acted like a male at times, not so discreetly peeping at the other girls when changing into sports uniforms. So the thought of partnering up with another male in that manner was a big no-no.

"Well hello there beautiful," the blonde Limiter said, "My name is Levon Brooks."

Satellizer passed him without a single glance in his direction.

_Creep._

"Hey wait up," persistent isn't he.

_Ignore it._

"I just want to talk." He grabbed her arm, big mistake.

In didn't shock her as much this time when her body went on autopilot, she turned around and drove her fist into his body, pounding the blonde stranger into the ground creating a small crater on impact. More hands grabbed at her to subdue her and it was a blur from then, her fists augmented by her Stigmata and her training, crushing bone and spilling blood. Cement and metal buckling at every blow, missed or otherwise.

She ducked from a blade she sensed coming from a mile away, she absently recognised the appearance of the rank one of the third year, Cassie Lockheart. She came armed with her signature arm-mounted blades, which she dashed forward with, hoping to incapacitate Satellizer.

Using years of ninja training and the Pandora training she had racked up, she easily weaved to the side of the attack, the blade cutting a few strands of hair and her cheek, and sent Cassie flying back with a punch that broke the sound barrier, sending her flying through a wall. Obscured by the dust and distracted with sending another Pandora flying, Satellizer was sent reeling as a foot hits her at Mach two speeds.

Cassie had hoped to keep her Quadruple Accel hidden, years of training in secret gone, but she no choice, her fellow Pandora's were in danger. She skidded to a stop before the fallen blonde, watching as she slowly got to her feet. Satellizer looked glared at her direction as she stood up, blood trailing down her forehead and between her eyes, a frantic and mad expression on her face. But it wasn't those that caused her to stop, it was the burning gaze that made Cassie stop in her tracks, those unnatural pupils and the way the glowed seared themselves into her memory.

She felt like prey.

She let her instincts take control and she ran, she didn't care where, she just wanted to get those eyes away from her. By this point Satellizer had gotten control of her body again, only fighting back on instinct this time. It didn't help when the entire third year of East Genetics piled on top of her.

It was a relatively short struggle followed by a short and painful trip to the ground.

* * *

><p>So it was then that she suspended for the entire year. Apparently her little 'outburst', as they were calling it, had at least twenty Pandoras and Limiters were caught in the crossfire as well as destroying three classrooms, part of the dorms and a rather nice garden. It kinda made her feel like Sakura with how strong she could make herself now. She also knew that if she were here or granny Tsunade, they wouldn't waste anytime scolding her for causing a scene.<p>

Here she was confined to her dorm room, guarded once again, although this time they were outside.

And she swore she heard the Bijuu laughing at her. Sighing to herself, she sat in the lotus position on her bed in her resting outfit, a black pair of shorts and sports bra, meditating to pass the time. Kind of relaxing ever since her Sage training on Mt. Myōboku as Naruto, it helped calm her building energy. It also helped that she could perv on her body in the clothes she was wearing.

_God did that sound wrong_…

It did confuse her when what felt like Stigmata lining her entire body coming alive. It felt almost exactly like the chakra points in her old body when she absorbed Natural Energy.

Opening her eyes, and disrupting what felt like her connecting to some outer worldly power, she found that her body was covered in glowing orange lines, and dozens of small red hexagonal markings dotting her body, almost like a chakra network. Around her eyes was a blue colouration, much like her Sage mode as Naruto and her pupils have changed to vertical glowing slits and her iris was framed by a similarly glowing boundary. That wasn't even mentioning the red crystal-like spikes protruding from her back.

Satellizer could literally feel the power flowing in her body. It was almost like Sage Mode, except she didn't feel like it had the extra reach it did, and the only thing she could feel, felt like other Pandora's signatures, probably from their Stigmata, she couldn't feel any others.

_Uh… Kurama_

_**Yes I see it.**_

_What do I do?_ And now she was panicking.

_**Calm down, the transformation should stop when you will it.**_

_HOW?!_

_**Argh, fine I'll do it myself.**_

She watched as the markings slowly faded, and the red spikes on her back retracted to the triangular Stigmata on her back.

_Whoa, trippy_

_**You just activated abilities beyond any of the other Pandoras within range and all you can say is that it was trippy?**_

_Yup._

…

_Don't judge me._

* * *

><p><strong>End of the story<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Satellizer Files - #1<strong>

* * *

><p>Under the watch of the staff at East Genetics, Satellizer has displayed more than anti-social behaviour, verging on total hostility to anyone within two feet. It would seem that she retained her cold and harsh nature from before her procedure.<p>

During the course of the year, Satellizer had systematically taken out the surveillance equipment within her room. As the year passed, attempts to replace equipment have been deemed too costly to continue.

Satellizer also seems to focus primarily on physical education, excelling in every aspect, despite her struggles at the start. During every Carnival Satellizer has been ranked as first, despite the entire first year aiming for her.

During what surveillance we gathered, it would seem that her Stigma have mutated further from simple triangular design. They have been dubbed Seraphim Stigma, in reference to the six heroic stigma within her body. Further information have yet to be gathered.

Note of interest: Satellizer has been noticed to show a perverted nature around beautiful women and when her fellow Pandora's are changing.

* * *

><p><strong>End of File<strong>

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter.<p>

Next chapter – West Genetics, abilities revealed and more nonsense

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

As always thanks for reading! ^.^


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor Freezing

Hello once more to another story. It felt like a great idea… I think

**Warning:** **May contain OCs, OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**Note**: Whoop another new chapter and the new longest one to date

**On with the story**

* * *

><p><em>Urgh, I taste purple...<em>

Those were current thoughts as she sprawled on the floor, still dazed after experimenting with her, dubbed Nova Mode by Kurama.

_**What does that even mean?**_

_It means what it means, now shut up and let me deal!_

Apparently this form wasn't very good for her health, not one bit. Five minutes in, Kurama was the one forced to end the transformation, she couldn't even think straight with all the other voices entering her head. It had the effect of dropping her like a stone on her carpet floor.

On the plus side, apparently this form awakened the pseudo-Chakra Network in her body without having to turn into Nova Mode. Bad side was that when she used them, she lit up bright enough to see from space… not really, but it was enough to raise more than a few questions.

"Hey~ you dead?"

Oh yeah, apparently, while Roxanne was visiting again, her Heroic Stigma resonated with Satellizer's. This led to an interesting meeting were one thing led to another and now here the redhead was overseeing the blonde's suspension and secretly overseeing her training. Since then they made sure that when they practised, those with Heroic Stigma weren't nearby.

The last time they didn't, Cassie had sensed it and had walked into a rather unfortunate scene. Satellizer was lying on her bed, panting and sweating, wearing only her shorts and sports bra, with Roxanne over her, dressed in only her underwear. Of course after that misunderstanding they doubted they would be disturbed by Cassie, even if she did feel something again.

"Close enough," Satellizer muttered back tiredly, staring at the smiling redhead sitting on her bed.

_God, what is it with beautiful and powerful women with red hair in my life?_

She didn't know, and frankly she wasn't going to complain.

"How long was that this time?" The blonde asked, as she tried to stand back up, only to fail spectacularly.

"Ten minutes and forty eight seconds, more than twice as long as when we started," Roxanne replied, suppressing her giggles at the younger girl fumbling on the floor. Sparing the girl any further embarrassment, she helped her up and onto the bed, before casually laying down on her back beside her.

"What do you feed those things," Satellizer found herself whispering in awe as she saw the way they swayed at almost every movement.

"Just a healthy diet and plenty of survival exercises," Was the very amused reply as Roxanne propped herself up on her elbow, showing an ample view of her bust. Satellizer's blush wasn't as bright as it would have been, having been used to seeing Roxanne's body in all degrees of exposure ever since the start of her stay.

There was one time, they were testing the capabilities of the Nova Mode, during class time when no one was nearby. They discovered that Satellizer had the ability to create a small circular field that destroys any Volt Texture within its radius as well as created a Freezing effect. Fortunately she was wearing her shorts and sports bra. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your view, Roxanne was only wearing loose clothing created from her Volt Texture. Satellizer did her utmost to ingrain the memory into her mind as she passed out from blood loss.

Roxanne merely waved off the blonde's apologies and instead groped Satellizer's breasts in retaliation. The blonde offered barely any resistance, something the redhead capitalized on.

Of course afterwards it was agreed that they were not to mention that ability to anyone. Didn't want Satellizer to be dissected, even if it might, key word might, create Pandora's that didn't need Limiters. Kurama had already told her that without him, it would be impossible to replicate, something she relayed to Roxanne. Of course they decided to hold off telling anyone until they need to.

Of course when Satellizer had needed actual combat practise, Roxanne had helped her sneak out at night to train. It was quite a discovery when Roxanne found out that Satellizer flawlessly copied her Plasma Weapon, the Fairchild Buster. For a Pandora to not only copy other weapons, but to also create a Plasma Texture without any prior knowledge of it was nothing short of impossible.

Roxanne had made sure to train Satellizer in the use of her weapons. It involved the blonde hitting the floor dozens of times during a spar. You would think that people would get alarmed by the sound of combat and would draw some attention, but it was like no one cared. It was pretty interesting, having your own Plasma Weapon whack you right in the face.

"Aan~," Satellizer was broken from her recollection by two hands squeezing the globes on her chest and sent a pleasant shiver through her body.

"Your guard is down~," Roxanne cheered, shamelessly fondling.

Satellizer often wondered if she was a masochist. Back as Naruto, she would let Sakura-chan would hit her and he wouldn't mind so much, then came Hinata-chan after she broke her shell. And she wasn't even gonna mention what Anko, or Shion, or even Koyuki did to her.

"Hyaah~"

Yep definitely.

* * *

><p>The blonde woke up to a morning like the ones before it. Satellizer always woke up at dawn, something she made sure the body made a habit of. Casually shoving aside the warm body she had been cuddling, and ignoring the whining from the other person, she went about her daily routine of bathing, dressing in her clothing and then making a very large breakfast.<p>

She found that both she and Roxanne ate enough food to feed five families in a single meal. This required her to cook large amounts of food every day, while Roxanne would bring groceries to, technically, their room.

"Satella-chan," a pair of arms found their way around her waist as Roxanne nuzzled her head into the crook of her shoulder, "What's cooking?"

"The usual," Satellizer replied, blushing at the feeling of the redhead burying her head deeper into her neck, and did she just smell her?!

"Yummy~" Roxanne breathed, Satellizer could only shiver as the warm breath hits her skin and she felt lips glide gently on the flesh of her neck. Roxanne could barely resist the temptation of nibbling at the blonde a little bit just to see how she would react.

"Y-yeah, so go t-take a shower and I'll finish up here," the blonde muttered, distracted by the startling realisation that the woman behind her was naked.

"Be right back." Were her parting words as she went to bath.

_**Brat**_

_Yeah Kurama?_

_**You lucky bastard**_

_Eh?_

_**I was referring to your wife back there**_

_Eeehh?! S-s-she i-isn't my w-wife, baka-kitsune!_

_**Ah you're right… You're the one that acts more like her wife**_

_W-what! No! Wait…? Do I really act like t-that?_

_**Yes**_

…_shut up'ttebayo _

"Smells delicious," Roxanne remarked as returned in loose clothing and drying her still moist hair with a towel and distracting Satellizer from Kurama.

Satellizer didn't even realise when she had finished cooking and had set the table. Looking at the food she made, she was greatly disappointed by the lack of ramen. Something that she disliked about this body was the fact that it couldn't eat as much ramen as she wanted. She had receded for a while in her room after discovering that.

Her manners at the table had at least improved from shovelling ramen into her mouth, but the overall speed she consumed the food remained unchanged.

"Honey, slow down or you'll choke,"

_Wow she sounded pretty concerned… wait did she just call me 'honey'?_

Of course that did cause her to start choking. She faintly felt the feeling of Roxanne patting her back as she coughed.

"Told you so," She muttered as she rubbed Satellizer's back comfortingly, "You're lucky the Almighty Roxanne was here to save you."

"Yes, yes thanks for saving me," the blonde muttered between coughs, before going back to eating at a more sedate pace.

"So it's finally time huh?" Roxanne murmured, at Satellizer's confused glance she elaborated, "You're finally being transferred to West Genetics and I'm heading back to America."

"You knew it was bound to happen, but it doesn't mean we won't see each other again," Satellizer replied concisely in a way that it would sound cold to those that don't know her.

"But I'm gonna miss my body pillow~" the older woman sighed morosely.

"What are you trying to say," Satellizer was not amused.

"A-ahahaha, nothing honey~" Roxanne replied waving her hands, trying to placate Satellizer's rising temper.

Despite being the current #2 Ranked Pandora World Wide, she quailed pretty quickly under Satellizer's glowing glare. No really, Satellizer's eyes take on her Nova Mode qualities when upset or annoyed and would glow eerily in a way that would scare anyone.

"But we won't see each other for a while huh?" Roxanne continued idly playing with her food, a strangely somber mood surrounding her.

"…Roxanne?"

"Hey," the redhead looked away, finding outside the window very interesting, "Promise you'll never forget me…"

Satellizer smiled, already knowing she would keep that one, but could only blush at what Roxanne whispered under her breath, the words the blonde almost missed, if it wasn't for her excellent hearing.

"…promise that… you'll come back… to me…"

The blonde smiled gently as she stood from her seat, alerting Roxanne who stiffened slightly but otherwise did nothing. Satellizer gently brushed the red hair aside and graced her cheek with her lips.

"I promise," she murmured, before taking the empty plates to the dishwasher.

With her back turned she didn't see the way Roxanne's face burned a bright red, nor did she see the positively radiant smile that appeared on her face.

"Let me help with that," the older Pandora said cheerfully as she rose from her chair.

"W-watch where you're touching."

"Ufufufu."

* * *

><p>Satellizer was never good at saying goodbye, when she finally had to leave for West Genetics she couldn't find the right words to say to the only person saying farewell to her.<p>

Roxanne solved that problem.

Her way of saying goodbye took the blonde's breath away. It was in an almost literal sense. It took a while for Satellizer to reboot, but when she did, she was hit with the distinctive taste of cherries, the sensation of grasping soft hair and the soft body pressed against her own. She subconsciously responded, faintly aware of the fact that they were giving more than a few people a show.

After what felt like hours they parted, Roxanne removed her mouth and tongue from where it was, both their faces glowing red.

"That was better than what imagined," Roxanne whispered her forehead still touching Satellizer's, her blush receding as she composed herself.

"Well I hope you enjoyed it," Satellizer muttered dryly, moving away from her now that she was fully aware that people had taken photos, "Because I'm not giving out any kisses for a long time."

"A-ah, honey?"

"Bye bye sweetie," Satellizer replied, entering the helicopter, something she hoped she would never do ever again, "Until next time."

Guess she couldn't really be called the Untouchable Queen anymore.

* * *

><p>Getting there was easy enough, of course a portion of the seat was crushed where she was gripping it. She swore on her life that she would replicate the Six Paths Flight ability she had, even if it killed her.<p>

It wasn't much of a change to East Genetics even the floor plan was pretty identical with minor changes here and there. And of course she recognised parts of this place when they first got her out of that underground chamber with the other woman. Of course as she made her way to the principal's office, she could already hear the whispers from the other students as they parted from her path, it seem that news of her had already spread here.

"Hey look, isn't that the Hannya of the East?"

"What's the Untouchable Queen doing here?"

"Whoa she's hot, maybe I can be her limiter."

"Fat chance you'll be able to woo the World's #2 Pandora's woman."

She could hear them go on and on, and didn't really care much for it, although that last one did worry her slightly. Did news really travel that fast about what they did? Well it was more like what Roxanne did, but that wasn't the point. It sounded as bad as being a Limiter's Pandora, although not as much in her head.

_**Maybe it's because you're a pervert**_

Sighing to herself, Satellizer merely walked into the principal's office and to get it over with. She needed a nice nap after today.

"Welcome back Satellizer-chan," the principal, Sister Margaret said, smiling kindly at the blonde.

"It's good to be back," Satellizer replied, "How has the _she_ been?"

"Maria?" she did not seem bothered by the question, "She seemed to have stirred at your arrival. It would seem that she missed you."

Satellizer froze as she felt something approach. Something that bore fruit in their exploration of her abilities, was that she finally had an ability to sense other Stigma without having to light up like a Christmas tree and looking just as flamboyant. Of course the moment she did so she sensed something that was far from the normal approaching. Something far stronger and denser than any normal Pandora.

When the #1 Strongest Pandora World Wide walked through the door, Satellizer was more than ready to create her Nova Blood V2**[1]**, the massive primarily single edge blade slightly parted in the middle by a Particle Conductor, not unlike a certain Legendary Pandora's Volt Weapon—not that she knew that of course—and blast whoever entered into dust. She stopped however as she recognised Chiffon Fairchild and knew that if Roxanne could survive her particle beam, then so could the Smiling Monster.

"Ah good, you're here," Sister Margaret said, seeing Chiffon enter, ignoring how Satellizer tensed before or the fascinated stare(?) Chiffon was giving the blonde in return, "Student Body President Fairchild here will give you a brief tour. And I hope you both have a nice day."

"Nice to meet you Satellizer-chan," Chiffon greeted, before fully opening her eyes. Satellizer own eyes widened at the familiar sight staring at her, unaware that her own have changed to look the same, "I hope you'll enjoy your time here."

"Yes, me too," Satellizer murmured distractedly, completely aware of the way her Stigmata pulsating.

"Please follow me," Chiffon said, breaking eye contact and narrowing her eyes once more, walking down the halls, Satellizer became aware of her eyes and willed them back to normal.

_Kurama, she knows something_

_**I know brat, keep your distance, even with your Nova Mode, I doubt you could best that one**_

_So what do I do? Just roll with it?_

_**Yes, at least until you've amassed enough strength to do as you will with impunity**_

"When will I get to visit her?" Satellizer questioned, still weary of the woman next to her.

"Well Sister Margaret told me to show you around," Chiffon adopted a thinking pose before answering, "But I guess we can go now if you want."

* * *

><p>The ride down in the elevator was eerie enough, but with Chiffon staring at her back the whole way down didn't help. It made a shiver bounce through her Stigma. Somehow she knew Chiffon knew that and was smiling widely at her.<p>

Getting off the elevator Satellizer ignored the nagging feeling in her head—Kurama—that she was being cornered. Looking slightly up, she was met with the sight of the Mother of all Pandoras, Maria Lancelot safely encased in her glass container.

Satellizer moved closer, faintly aware of Chiffon watching her every movement, the girl's eyes once more fully opened, exposing unnatural eyes to the world. Her thoughts became duller, focusing on the crystallised body before her as Maria called to her.

She moved even closer, the seemingly dead body waking, Maria's eyes narrowing as they locked onto hers, Satellizer didn't know when her body began glowing with orange, strangely incomplete hexagonal, lines and the same bright crimson hexagons. The same pulsing in her back accelerated, her eyes becoming the same as Maria's, as they began to glow an unearthly light. She was faintly aware of Kurama shouting something at the back of her mind, indistinctly knowing that Maria was doing something to her.

The crystalline spikes began to grow from her Stigmata, looking a lot like six wings. She then began to float upwards, moving even closer to the glass, guided by the glowing body of Maria. Far away Satellizer felt four other powerful beings stirring from the energy that she and Maria were releasing.

Maria, whose crystalized form had been stored away since long ago, moved for the very first time, placing her palm on the glass. Satellizer barely thought of it, before reciprocating the action.

The words flooded her mind immediately, the voices knocking away Kurama's already faint voice, as her mind connected with Maria's. Her thoughts being drowned by the cacophony of words overlapping each other. The same line being repeated over and over

_Welcome back sister_

The connection eventually became too much for Satellizer, her limit finally reached and she passed out. The last thing she saw before the darkness were the glowing eyes of Maria Lancelot, unaware of the glowing four sided diamond gold briefly appearing in the middle of her collarbone.

* * *

><p>Chiffon watched as the girl visiting her 'mother' began moving. She had felt something off about her and now she could feel her Stigma shivering in anticipation. She watched with in awe as Satellizer's presence easily dominated the room, the way her body lit up with her power.<p>

She could even feel her sisters waking from the overflow of the connection between Satellizer and Maria. It was like every atom in her body was being called to Satellizer's direction, as blood red wings sprouted from her back, allowing her to rise and meet Maria.

She could feel her own Stigmata filling to the brim from the energy the two were releasing. Her father has always considered Maria as a Goddess, and here she was in the presence of another. Just being in her presence made her knees weak and her body shiver in excitement. Her interest only heightened by the sudden shift in her energy, almost like her own.

She sighed in slight disappointment as the pleasant feeling began to leave her. She watched as Satellizer seemed to recede, her transformation dying out completely as she jerked unsteadily in the air before she suddenly dropped like a stone. Chiffon sighed in slight disappointment as she caught the girl before she could hit the floor. Her interest was interrupted.

"Oh my, it seems we're going to have to keep a closer eye on you," Chiffon whispered gently to the unconscious girl snuggling closer to her.

She turned to the direction of the elevator, just as Dr. Gengo and an escort of Pandora's entered the Ravensbourne Nucleotide.

Not even a single day in West Genetics and Satellizer had already caused a scene.

* * *

><p>Walking up in a soft bed wasn't so bad. Waking in a soft bed in an unknown room was.<p>

Here Satellizer was, waking up in a room she did not recognise, and was only clad in a hospital gown. Of course instincts told her she was being watched and looking around she saw she wasn't alone.

In the room with her was a woman with shoulder length purple hair and orange eyes with yellow pupils. The only way Satellizer could describe her was that the woman possessed an almost supernatural beauty. She was dressed in a black and white ensemble, which went along with the detached sleeves and black thigh high boots.

Oh and she also had an irregular large green Stigma in the middle of her collarbone.

Did she also mention the neutral stare that was burning holes into her head with how much the woman was staring? Frankly it scared Satellizer and was made worse by the fact that she wasn't blinking. She absently wondered if the woman even knew how to blink.

"Um hi?" the blonde ventured.

She was met with only more staring and silence.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I am would you." Satellizer tried again

More silence and staring.

"Okay well I'll just—" her attempt to rise was stopped by the girl suddenly appearing next to her and pushing her back down.

_What speed, it was like she teleported, what have I got myself into this time?_

"Ah you're awake," it was the old man, Dr. Gengo Aoi if she remembered correctly, "It seems you've acquainted yourself with Teslad."

"Yeah, good talk with that one," Satellizer deadpanned, not really feeling the love.

"Yes, Teslad has been known for silence," Gengo sat down on the chair next to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that voices aren't yelling in my head." Was the snappish reply, "Where am i?"

"Of course, but that is the price of being blessed by the Goddess," Gengo replied, "To answer your question, we are in the Working Prototype In-Atmosphere Orbital Fortress designated as the Hanging Gardens of Babylon or simply the Hanging Gardens."

"What?"

"In essence fortress currently floating above Japan." Gengo elaborated

"You saw that." Satellizer said after a moment of silence. It came as a statement rather than a question, already knowing the answer

"We have watched you for a long time now, but to actually see you transform was nothing short of amazing."

"…"

"Did you know," Gengo continued, "That the Pandora that saw you transform, believed you to be the Second Maria?"

"What do you want?" Satellizer asked too tired for any further wandering around the subject

"To the point then," He looked directly at Satellizer before continuing, "We require your abilities."

"My powers are impossible to replicate." was her immediate reply, stating what Roxanne had told her to say, "My cells deteriorate too quickly for any research to be done."

And it wasn't a lie, she once tested it out by cutting a small portion of her hair and the severed strands disintegrated within seconds of separation from her body.

"I have already expected as much," Gengo countered, already knowing that little information from his watch over her during her comatose state, "Instead I only wish for you to join your kind."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Like her," He replied, gesturing at Teslad, "And since Maria has named you her sister, then Teslad and her sisters are your nieces. Maria herself, has entrusted you with their safety. If you won't trust me, then surely you can trust the family given to you by Maria. Besides, wouldn't a location that can help cultivate your abilities be preferable to sneaking out in the dead of night to remain undetected?"

…_Kurama?_

_**It would be too much of a disadvantage to your development if we refuse**_

_I know…_

"So what will you do? Stay here and flourish or will you return to West Genetics?"

"What makes you think we won't be found?" Satellizer countered.

"Teslad help her up," Gengo ordered, as he moved to leave. Teslad of course followed his commands without a single shift in her face.

It took Satellizer a while to find her feet, apparently she took too long since as soon as she found them Teslad lifted her in a bridal carry and began to follow after the doctor, out the door and through a hallway. Looking at the light lined metal walls of the hallway wasn't a comforting sight. Kinda reminded her Orochimaru's lair. Not comforting at all.

After going through several sets of doors and hallways, and seeing various rooms with more glass cylinders, they emerged outside. It was fairly large on the outside, the circular opening on the outside contained a large garden filled with all manners of flora.

Looking over the edge Satellizer found her flight anxieties waking up again. They were very high in the sky, like very, very high. They were over the clouds high and it wasn't doing her dislike of flying that is not within her power or heights any favours. The place didn't even have a barrier to stop people from just tripping over.

"Are you okay?" Gengo asked slightly worried at how fast Satellizer's face lost colour.

"F-fine, just give me a moment," She replied tersely, doing the breathing exercises Roxanne had taught her, "Okay I'm good, now why did you show me this?"

"You wanted to know how we will keep you a secret from the world," Gengo replied, "To answer your question, the Hanging Gardens has a randomly generated flight plan to ensure that it is constantly moving and that its arrival cannot be predicted."

"What is it with you people and flying metal contraptions," Satellizer muttered darkly under her breath.

"I'll ask again, will you stay or go back?" Gengo asked, ignoring the blonde's remark

_Staying or going, are there any cons to this?_

_**Probably not, at least the other four on this fortress might give you a challenge like that redheaded woman**_

"I'll stay."

* * *

><p>So here she was, decked in her new uniform, the design something Kurama had given her.<p>

A white dress lined with black lines, the upper part of the dress covered under a shining silver chest plate, while the multilayered skirt of the dress was decorated in black accents, plated armour that rested on her hips over the dress. Around her arms were detached sleeves, puffed up around her biceps decorated with black linings and black ribbons, which connected to metal gauntlets. For footwear she had armour plated boots that completed her armour set. Her blue headband had been swapped for a white one decorated with a black bow**[2]**.

The outfit did little to hide her buxom figure and she wasn't overly into the sudden costume change, but on the other hand she thought the white went nicely with that of the other Legendary Pandoras.

"Satella-chan, hurry up it's time for training," An excited Windy May yelled from outside her room.

_It's gonna be a long day_, she thought as she left her room.

"C'mon let's go!" Windy exclaimed dragging Satellizer after her

_At least it won't be dull_

* * *

><p><strong>End of the story<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Satellizer Files - #2<strong>

* * *

><p>Satellizer had progressed with leaps and bounds during her training as a Pandora, easily becoming the Rank One of the first years. Her chosen Volt Weapon was known as Nova Blood, similarly named to and in appearance to my granddaughter's, Kazuha Aoi's weapon.<p>

It would also seem that the spike in energy has been traced to her room. Perhaps it was her Seraphim Stigma awaking, much like the way Maria's did during combat.

An incident was reported near the halfway point of her second year. The casualties included 16 Pandoras and 4 Limiters. It was also reported that after a small scuffle with Cassie Lockheart, known Rank One of the third year, Satellizer had shown the ability to make weaker willed opponents flee merely by staring at them, with reported Cassie fleeing the scene. It had been decided for Satellizer to be suspended for the year, where she will be transferred under the care of Sister Margaret and West Genetics.

Further developments have come up. The spikes in energy originating from Satellizer's room continued, I had to put as much as I could in keeping the energy spikes a secret, but not enough to draw any unwanted attention. It would also seem that Roxanne Elipton had discovered her, but has agreed to keep quiet.

I finally got a glimpse of her Nova Mode, as she and Roxanne seem found of calling it, and once more I am reminded of Maria. The way her Stigma grew to look like wings only enforced their naming as the Type-Seraphim Stigma. During that time her Compatibility went from 96% to an outstanding 118%

Perhaps Satellizer is a sign from Maria, especially with how the Lab 13 girl's seem to respond positively to her presence alone. Cassandra, Windy and Teslad stirred in their stasis and Lucy, who was set to be placed with the Project Valkyrie, actually smiled.

I have been successful in persuading her to stay here. We could learn many things from her.

Note: It may be prudent to deploy Satellizer after or alongside Project Valkyrie with Platoon 13. Until then Project Seraphim will remain strictly confidential.

* * *

><p><strong>End of File<strong>

**[1]** Looks like Cassandra's Volt Weapon for those who don't know

**[2] **Imagine Saber Lily's armour from Type-Moon, which I also do not own

Before anyone complains about her staying in West Genetics for only one day and then just moving her to a floating island, that was only a plot device for her to meet Maria again and from there meeting the Legendary Pandora for reasons

Next Chapter – Ascendancy, training montage and perving on the Legendary Pandora's and the consequences of doing so

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

As always thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
